


The Cultivation

by TheEmberKing



Category: Warframe
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmberKing/pseuds/TheEmberKing
Summary: A story in three parts exploring the infestation, the devoted, and some characters of Warframe's Naightwave Series 2. No warframes - this story is about the simple people, the common inhabitants of the solar system. Brynn, a martian woman, is bitten by an infested during an attack on her village. She travels through the solar system to reach Arlo and be cured. But instead, she finds herself caught in a dark mystery surrounding a new strain of the infestation.





	1. Breaking Them In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long journy, Brynn finds herself finally among the mighty galleons of Arlo and his devoted. She hopes the wonerchild, the blessed healer, will save her from the infestation. However, the devotees seem to have different plans for her.

“Keep going. Stay in line, please. Keep going.” The voice sounded rough and metallic. Maybe it was because the speakers were so high above them, and the sound echoed around the high, domed ceiling. Maybe it was because they, like everything here, were coated in rust and grime. Not exactly the place Brynn had expected. All around her were others like hers: men and women, from all across the system, stumbling forward with glassed-over eyes. Some could barely stand and were awfully thin; they looked like they were merely walking forward out of habit, like automatons. A few grey-clad devotees moved around the mass of newcomers, singling out particularly dire cases and dividing the stream into a number of lines. A sudden, sharp pain made her clutch her belly through the dusty, now torn clothes. They had been a lively brown once. Now they were in tatters, after her long pilgrimage to join what seemed her last hope for safety and a cure. The devotees of the wonderchild, the healer, Arlo.

* * *

She couldn’t help but think back to what had led her here. Her journey had began over a month ago, back on the Mars settlement. Life was harsh, and Grineer incursions were a regular occurrence. But never had the village seen anything like the infested outbreak. Their defenses were overwhelmed at dusk, unable to deal with the sheer mass of infested beasts: a rolling tide of teeth, bones, blood, and pus. Brynn still remembered the shrieks and screams of pain. Her memories of that night were confused, not because she had removed them – she never could, she was sure – but rather because everything had happened so fast. There had been nowhere to go, nothing to do. Flashes of crimson and white, blood and bone. People around here were shouting, screaming, or gurgling blood as the beasts lunged for their throats. A sudden pain as she tried to turn, and then… nothing. Darkness.

The survivors had found her two days later in a dry ditch, barely alive, breathing heavily, and feverish. They had nursed her back to health, but they had been clear: Brynn had been bitten. Infected. It mattered little what sort of deformed monstrosity had left the jagged gash in her thigh – her life was forfeit. She couldn’t stay with the survivors. However… they had been the ones to tell her about the devotees. About… this. Whatever this was. A hope. The only one she had to be cured. And so, she had started her journey…

* * *

The feeling of a strong hand touching her shoulder pulled her out of her feverish daydream. For a moment she wondered if she looked like these other mindless wanderer, more dead than alive, just walking out of sheer refusal to die. “I...” she stammered, but a masked devotee put a finger to her lips. She first human contact in days. She almost teared up. “It’s fine” the man said, and he nodded. “You are better than the others. Come with us, we will take care of you right away.” She became ware of the other devotee, standing just behind her, and nodded. “Yes” she muttered, more to herself than anything else. The devotees seemed content. With Brynn in tow, they walked off towards a small door set in the back wall, far away from the main entrance to the compound. The other sick people were waiting in long lines, Instead, she was ushered through this small door, and into a long, dark hallway. “Just further ahead” the devotee said, pointing down the hallway. “Come.” It took them a few more minutes to reach their destination. Malfunctioning lights flickered overhead, and the grime was everywhere here, too. The air seemed heavy with a sweet smell Brynn couldn’t quite identify. It made her stomach churn. Her cursed, infested body seemed to shake in response to his place. Even though it made her lightheaded and dizzy, she took this as a good sign.

Finally they reached another door. There was no sound coming from the other side. “Are… are we..?” she said, still weak and confused. The devotees nodded and opened the door. Brynn was about to ask another question, but the two just pushed her into the room and closed the door behind her. She stumbled forward a few meters, then looked around confused. “What...” The room was large, and yet it made her feel claustrophobic. A roughly round shape, and with incredibly high walls made of rough, rusted metal plates. At regular intervals, small gates dotted the walls, but none like the door she had come from. At her next step, he foot sank into the ground with a soft, wet sound. The metal floor had eroded, giving way to mushrooms, bare earth, and what looked like infested pustules. “What is this place?” she wondered aloud.

A loud grating sound interrupted her thoughts. One of the many gates along the wall was slowly opened. The smell from before hit her nostrils again, this time much stronger, and made her head spin. Brynn almost fell to the ground and took a few deep breaths. Where was this coming from? She didn’t have to wonder for long. A number of strangely misshappen infested chargers rushed out of the gate. She froze in place. “N-no.” They sniffed the air, then turned and rushed her. “No!” She screamed, louder this time. Something seemed to break inside her, and she ran for the door. “Please, please don’t. NO! Please, someone. ANYONE.” Her weak fists hit the door again and again. Nothing. The first charger reached her and pounced her with one mighty leap. She turned just in time to see its horribly deformed jaw opening wide, then it crashed into her and they both tumbled to the ground. She felt sharp bones on her skin and the sound of tearing fabric, and realized her clothes had been torn off. “What...” She asked, before another charger reached her and knocked her over. The sheer force of the impact risked to knock her out. Ears ringing and head spinning, she steadied herself on all fours. Her body was weak after her journey and from the effects of the infested infection: Her skin was pale, and her body was thin and frail, although the wide hips and perky breasts betrayed she had been supple once. Beautiful, even. The chargers seemed to care little. One pressed against her side, forcing her to bow further down and grunt in agony. Then, she felt something icy and wet touch her bare thighs. She froze once more. That couldn’t be…

The charger’s next move cleared her doubts as the infested beast aligned itself with her and mounted her from behind. Two heavy, deformed paws pressed her shoulders down while the monster’s cold and slippery cock eagerly searched for her holes. She grunted and screamed, trying to throw the beast off, but to no avail. The infested’s shaft was long and slim, almost canine in appearance, but with a hard ridge along its underside. The bottom part was thicker and bulbous, like a kubrow’s knot, but wider and full of tiny, pleasurable stubs. “I can’t… no, please. What is happening!” She screamed once more. Then, the beast found what it was looking for. She felt a slick coolness between her labia – just a moment, then it was gone again. After a moment of terrible uncertainty, the charger rammed its member inside her with all its might.

The sheer force of the charger’s assault made her heart skip a beat as Brynn tried to catch her breath. It started to move readily, not caring about the woman’s resistance and her clenched muscles. The beast kept going, and with every thrust Brynn could feel her defenses falling, her muscles growing weaker as her silken inner walls allowed the infested cock deeper inside her. She tried to sit up, but lacked the strength, and so surrendered herself to the ordeal. She was meekly reaching for the metal door, scratching at it like an innocent pobber and wailing from time to time when the charger pushed particularly strongly. It took only a few minutes, but to her it seemed an eternity of growing horror as the beast kept fucking her tight hole, abusing her weakened status to overpower her easily and completely dominate her. The beast’s cock did not grow any warmer, a cold, animalistic presence filling her from the inside, more and more, as her body could do nothing but give way and accept its entire length. Finally, the charger seemed to shudder and growl – a monstrous, inhuman sound – as it reached climax. All remaining energy left Brynn as she felt her pussy filled with infested cum – thick and sticky, sloshing around inside of her. It was a lot, and the beast came with such force that a bit of it leaked around its thick, pumping cock and down on the ground between her legs. Seemingly satisfied, the infested pulled out, which produced a soft wet sound and another wave of cum flowing from her now stretched hole. Then it turned around and went away. “Why… please. Why?” She stammered. Then there was another growl, another shriek. “N-no… please, I beg you.” But to no avail. Another charger took the first’s place, mounting her from behind. Brynn tried to resist, awkwardly shuffling forward and to the side, which left a trail of pale yellow cum on the ground behind her, but the beast was stronger. A second one came around her and stood on front of her, and for the first time she could see the infested cock that had just ravaged her, bright red, slippery, and way bigger than any man’s. “Please...” she whimpered, eyes going wide at the thought of taking yet another of those monsters. A second set of paws pushed her down, and once more she could do nothing but whimper and lean down as the second charger mounted her. It didn’t take long for it to find her hole – it was stretched much wider now, and the beast could surely feel the heat. She groaned and tried to shuffle away again as the cock entered her, but it was all in vain. This one didn’t even have to work her up first, her body couldn’t resist at all. The beast thrust again and again, gradually picking up speed. The bony, hard ridges along its length caressed her inner walls, making her groan despite herself. The infested thrust harder; Brynn felt a sharp pain and jumped as the knot pushed against her lips, spreading them even further. She couldn’t move far, only kneel there and groan and whimper as the deformed animal pushed the knot deep into her slit. She could feel her labia stretching like never before, slowly and painfully, before suddenly closing around the beastly knot once it went inside her. Now that they were locked, the charger came – a lot. His tip started spewing ropes upon ropes of thick yellowish infested seed, filling her womb to the brim. Tiny rivulets of cum were still running down her thighs from the previous savage mating, but this time she was plugged, knotted, and the pressure was growing as none of the cum could escape. “Make it stop… I… I can’t.” she whimpered. To no avail. The beast kept her pushed down and knotted, pumping her full. Eventually, Brynn completely lost track of time, merely staying in place, whimpering and begging for it to stop. Her head went dizzy, and her stomach – her disgustingly infested, sick stomach – churned and rumbled. She briefly wondered if that was her fault – if she had attracted them somehow. If the infestation in her own body had driven these chargers to assault and fuck her, treating her like a breeding bitch. She shook her head. Where did these thoughts come from? Did she… “Aaaauugh!” She suddenly cried out, closing her eyes in pain. The charger was ready to pull out, its still inflated knot stretching her labia. No matter how hard it had been to get it in, it seemed even harder to get it out. “No, plase, just a little more… I can’t like this...” The charger growled, then pressed its paws against her hips and pulled out in one powerful motion. As she knot stretched her, she could hear a lout sound, like liquid escaping from a valve – there was so much cum inside her belly, and the pressure so great, that when the beast pulled out, it started spraying on the ground. “Noooo… stop! Please – AAAAGH!” Another powerful pull, and the beast came free. The still inflated knot stretched her beyond her limit, and she sprayed thick infested seed all over the ground and her thighs. Brynn collapsed in a puddle of grime and liquid, whimpering. Everything was fading to black. Unable to resist the pain and the shock, she slowly lost consciousness. The last thing she saw were but confused shades. Two humanoid figures, stepping closer. She felt one of them probing between her thighs, pushing something between her now loose labia. It felt warm. The other nodded. Then, she lost consciousness.


	2. The Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynn has been a captive in the devotee vessel for some time now, used to breed more infested monstrosities. But one day, Kenga himself takes an interest in her - the woman is young, pretty, and, most importantly, fertile.

The doors opened with a soft hissing sound, allowing some fresh air to flood the small control room. Despite the air filters and the fans overhead, a heavy air hung in the room. It felt stale and somehow dirty. The overseer – clad in clean gray clothes and wearing a wide mask of the same color – rose to his feet and made a gesture of respect as two other men entered. The heavy door closed behind them. Overhead, the lights flickered for a second. “Relax, supervisor,” said the first figure, a somewhat tall woman. Her heavily tattooed arms betrayed her Corpus origin. The other man – short, pale, and with a bushy mustache – didn’t make a sound, instead keeping to himself. It was clear, however, that he was the most important person in the room. The supervisor looked at him for a moment before focusing on the woman again. “It’s… a surprise. This is not a scheduled visit.”  
“We are aware. We would like to have a look nonetheless.  
“Well...” The supervisor replied, voice shaking ever so slightly. “As you can see from the displays, a cycle is currently underway and...” Ha harsh look from the woman silenced him. He nodded. “Yes, absolutely. Please, come with me.”

The short man casually picked up a credit stick and turned it in his hands absentmindedly while the supervisor unlocked the secured double doors to the facility.  
“Please, follow me.”

The air beyond the control room was even more foul and heavy. The sickly sweet scent of infested spores was everywhere, as were the grime and fungal mold, covering nearly every surface. But there was something else, too – the smell of sweat and too many bodies cramped in too little space. The trio breathed normally, however.

“If you look to your right,” the supervisor said, gesturing towards a large glass panel “here are some of our largest chargers we keep for the cycles.” The panel opened towards a room covered in dark slime and small, thickly plant growths. About a dozen infested chargers filled the room, pacing around eagerly.

“We obviously have more but they are currently bus-”  
“We are not here for your strains” the woman cut him off. “As impressive as they might be.”  
“I understand.” The supervisor pressed his lips together and nodded. He walked faster.

“What can you tell us about your subjects?”  
“Eight of them” he grunted. He seemed more annoyed now. “All in advanced stages of infection when they came here, but in good physical condition. They were successfully broken in, tested for fertility, and placed under my care.”

“Yield?”

“About two fertilized pods every two to three cycles.”  
The subsequent silence seemed to annoy him even more.

“They are still new,” he added after a moment. “Fertility is bound to increase, and downtime between cycles will be reduced further once their bodies get more used to-”

“We will see about that.” The woman said, pushing a few button on a handheld device. The supervisor grunted, then stepped aside, gesturing towards yet another door.

“They are all over here. As I said, a cycle is underway. Do you-”

“Yes, we do.”

He merely nodded and unlocked the door. The trio was greeted by a waft of foul-smelling air and the groaning and shrieking of multiple women.

* * *

Brynn didn’t know how long she had been here – she didn’t even know what “here” was. This dark, humid place she knew she’d never escape from. The last thing she remembered from before were the chargers, and how they had overpowered and mated with her. She remembered losing consciousness as the two devotees had stuck something in her abused hole and nodded. From there it was nothing but flickers, confused images as she had faded in and out of consciousness – until she had waken up here, chained to a large rack. She had quickly realized she was completely naked, except for a thick collar around her neck and protective pads on her elbows and knees to protect her. She had been chained to two parallel metal bars, forced onto all fours. At that time she had been too shaken and confused to know the reason, but it had been revealed to her soon.

The first time a cycle started had also been the first time she had noticed she wasn’t alone. As the sirens began to shriek, she heard other voices from along the bars, too far away in the darkness to see. Some were rattling, pulling at their chains, others were crying or shouting. But they were all afraid. The mating began soon after. She had shrieked and shouted and begged as yet another charger mounted her, hips bucking wildly as he tried to insert his infested cock inside her. She had pulled at her chains until her wrists and neck were sore, wiggling to throw the beast off. To no avail. The monster had claimed her body once more, and like the first time, it had no mercy, no regards for her body. She felt herself grow weaker and weaker, her mind going blank out of sheer desperation, as the charger had shot another massive load in her aching pussy and then pulled out, leaving her sobbing and twitching. In the following days – or hours? It was hard to keep track of time here – they had come more often, each time announced by those dreadful sirens.

But the worst had been the first time she had felt the seeds inside her womb. Her stomach had groaned and her body had twitched, causing her to jump and pull at her chains. There was… something inside her. She could feel it. During the next cycle, the charger had hesitated before mounting her, instead growling and circling her before retreating. The fact she had been spared this time did not reassure her – she was sure something worse was about to happen. And she was right. She couldn’t remember how long it took before she felt the seeds grow, but eventually she had noticed that she felt heavier, more tired, and that her belly was visibly inflated. Her first birth had followed soon after that – and she had cried out in pure horror as something hard and warm had pressed against her cervix from the inside. Her now thoroughly abused and stretched labia had flared up even more, and as she arched her back she had felt the damp air filling her as her inner walls convulsed. Her cervix had eventually stretched enough to let the seeds slip through – two roughly oval, brownish-red eggs, studded with little pustules and veins. She had held her breath, eyes going wide in incredulous shock, as she had birthed her first infested spawns. But what had been the worst was that the entirety of it – the warm feeling inside her, the painful stretching, the idea of giving birth to more raping monsters – had sent a jolt of guilty pleasure down her spine.

She had given birth more times after that, roughly two cycles of mating and one of giving birth. Other women had done the same – she could tell from their cries and gasps, which she recognized. She found it disgusting that the thought turned her on. There was something so terribly wrong about all of this. Were these infested screwing with her head? She was terrified, in near constant pain, and, by now, sure she would never leave again. And yet, each subsequent birth made her moan and gasp a little harder. She was in the middle of another breeding cycle – charger buried to the hilt in her hole, her cheek pressing against the cold, hard metal bars, as suddenly, a light flickered overhead. Brynn closed her eyes, hissing. She had been kept in total darkness for so long now, the sudden brightness hurt her sight.  
“Now, here they are.” She heard. A male voice. Someone was here. She groaned and wiggled her body a little, trying to get closer to the metal bars. The movement made her pull at the infested knot inside her, and she merely grunted; she was so loose by now that the pain was bearable.

Opening her eyes was worse than any pain or humiliation she had received so far, however; for only now did she realize the conditions in which they had all been kept. Her and seven other women, all chained to a heavy metal rack, all naked, with the same collars and pads. A charge was mounting each of them, and the view of having others like her being violated like this made her instinctively clench her muscles around the cock inside her. The entire room was filled with what looked like grimy puddles of old infested cum. She took a deep breath and looked down at herself, and gagged, The skin over her belly was stretched in a full, slightly inflated shape, both from her births and the sheer amount of infested cum being pumped inside her. She had somehow regained weight – they had been feeding her – and sported a pair of full, perky breasts. The sight of her own erect nipples made her avert her eyes, turning them to the door instead. Three people had entered, two men and a women. They were talking, but she could hardly make out their words over the sound of eight women groaning and eight chargers having their way with them at the same time.

Eventually, the trio reached her. They walked up a narrow walkway slightly off to one side and slightly below them, giving them a perfect view of the women’s bodies. The taller of the two men was explaining something – Brynn could occasionally make out a few words, mostly relating to breeding cycles and statistics. The woman corrected him from time to time while tapping things on her device. They were about to leave again when the short man stopped in front of her. Brynn closed her eyes, unable to look him in the eyes, but then she felt a cool hand on her cheek.

“Look at me” he said. His voice was soft, but she instinctively knew it was an order she couldn’t ignore.

With enormous effort, feeling deeply humiliated, Brynn opened her eyes and looked the man in the face. He was short, and had a bushy mustache. His eyes met hers, and he slowly nodded.

“You look good. I like you.”  
She didn’t know what to answer. The whole situation was just too absurd.  
Suddenly, she felt the charger tremble above her. By now she knew this meant he was ready to cum.

“Please… I beg of you..” She whispered.  
The man just looked her in the eyes, unfazed.

“Please… AAAAAH!”  
She gasped and moaned despite herself. The man suddenly grabbed her face with both hands, and held her still, forcing her to look at him as she felt the charger come inside her. She quivered and gasped, unable to pull herself free. The man smirked.

“Speaker Kenga...” the other woman said softly, but he merely gave her a sidelong glance, and she shut up immediately.

“I want her. She is ready for the pit.”

The woman and the overseer looked at each other.

“Speaker-” the woman started, then she caught herself, cleared her throat, and nodded.  
“As you wish. Overseer, set this one free. We need her for the pit.”

The man, apparently named Kenga, was still holding Brynn’s face. She groaned one last time as the charger’s still inflated cock pulled out, leaving a puddle of cum between her legs. Her gaping labia were twitching slightly as her legs shook from the effort. And yet, she couldn’t take her eyes off the man’s. As she felt someone take her chains and pull them off the rack, she could think about one thing only. This man was dangerous.

* * *

They brought her into a sterile room with flickering lights. Fans were spinning overhead and the smell of disinfectant was everywhere. It felt alien, almost repulsive after such a long time confined to a small space and surrounded by chargers and sweating, unclean humans. A single devotee put his gloved hands under her shoulders and held her up as another one washed her. She shuddered as the stream of cold water hit her, washing away the grime and dirt. “Please” Brynn whimpered, wet hair clinging to her face. “You don’t have to do this. What is happening to me.” The devotees did not hit or otherwise silence her. Their touch was cold, but careful. They never spoke to her, even when she kept begging for answers. They washed her, dried her off, and led her to another room, still naked. As they walked along a narrow hallway, Brynn could see her own body properly for the first time since she had arrived. The sight made her gag; her belly was swollen, gray and black streaks tainting her pale skin. While she had almost returned to her previous, supple form, veins showed through her skin. She leaned forward slightly and tried to get a look at her pussy, but all she could see was a slightly bulging pubes and rash spreading over her inner thighs before a devotee pulled her back.

A set of heavy pressurized doors opened automatically, and Brynn and the devotees entered a large circular room. The sound of machines whirring was louder here, as they were in the lower levels of the ship now. Brynn gasped; An enormous, monstrous conglomerate of thick vine-like tentacles stretched over the arched ceiling and much of the walls. Pustules and fungus-like outgrowths dotted the organic mass. The tentacles gathered – or grew from – a central stem of sinewy, infested tissue, reaching all the way down into a deep, dark pit. At closer inspection, the stem seemed to pulsate slightly, writhing every now and then. She had little time to wonder what was happening. A devotee pushed her forward, and with a surprised scream, Brynn fell down the pit.

She expected to hit the ground and die. A part of her had oped this would be her end. But instead, the soft ground gave way beneath her when she landed. With a wet sound, the infested mass beneath her parted, and she barely felt any pain. Small puddles of infested juices formed around her, filling the hole she found herself in. Shrieking, Brynn got up in her knees, looking to the ceiling. It was dark around her, and the edge of the pit was a faint white ring many meters above her. She couldn’t see well – what little light there was came from orange-glowing infested pustules – but she could sense that the entirety of this pit was coated in the tentacles. And they seemed to reach even deeper. Just how much more infestation was there? She had little time to wonder about that question. The ground beneath her shifted once more, and two thick tentacles grew over her legs, anchoring her in place. “Wha-” she shouted, before being cut off by another tentacle gliding across her labia, lapping at her like an oversized tongue. “Not again, no!” She said, but the tentacles around her legs moved, pulling her knees apart and allowing the infestation easy access to her most private parts. Why had they moved her here – only to repeat the same process of impregnation over and over? What was this pit? She groaned again as two more tentacles reached for her wrists and pulled at them back, forcing her to arch her spine and expose her body even more to the infested mass. But this time, the mating was different.

Brynn felt a soft sting in her arms and looked up. Her eyes grew wide in terror: Not only had the tentacles wrapped around her wrists, but a number of smaller appendages had burrowed into her skin, anchoring the infestation in place. She could feel something hot flowing through her veins, down her arms, towards her shoulders. But she had little time to wonder, as she felt yet another assault on her nethers. The tentacle had stopped merely lapping at her labia, and had now began to push inside her. Brynn’s abused pussy easily gave way to the tentacle, allowing it to reach deep inside her body. Her inner walls felt hot against the coolness of the infested member, and for a moment she gasped. It had such a different texture from the charger’s cocks – rubbery, with small, harder bits that felt almost like scales. This one had no final knot, but its overall girth was much larger. As it stretched her from the inside, Brynn looked down and could finally see her own pussy. It was bright red, and her labia were badly swollen. They fit snugly around the member, like a thick, fleshy ring. She gagged. This wasn’t normal. This couldn’t be how her body looked now…

“Aaaagh!” She shouted, as she felt a brief sting on her neck. She instinctively tried to move her arms to check, but they were still held in place. Suddenly, the same hot, slightly burning sensations she felt in her arms and pussy extended from the base of her neck and rushed to her head.

Her world spun. For a moment, nothing seemed to made sense, and Brynn felt disconnected from her body – far away, as if someone else was suffering the assault of these monstrous tentacles. Then, she felt a numbing warmth spread through her limbs. Returning “into” her body was like being gently eased back into a full bed. Her limbs felt like they were melting, and she could not form a coherent thought. This state of confusion lasted for what seemed like a long time. After a while, she closed her eyes. Orange and green and purple lights danced behind her eyelids, enveloped by thick fog, crystallizing into impossible patterns. Through the fog, she could feel a sudden warmth. A single, powerful wave of bright red light, traversing her body. And again. And again. She found herself breathing faster, then groaning and moaning. Then she opened her eyes.

She could still feel the waves, the warmth flowing through her body. She looked down, between her legs. Every time the monstrous tentacle pushed into her, the pulses became more intense. Almost without noticing, she began to grind and bounce back and forth together with the infested member. With every movement, she groaned louder. Through the waves of warm pleasure, she could thing of only one thing: More. Faster. Deeper. She needed that tentacle inside her. Pulling and straining against the tentacles, she forced herself into a better position, pulling her knees slightly closer together. She began to bounce up and down, now actively fucking the infested mass beneath her. Every thrust, every assault of the tentacle on her deepest reaches produced another moan. Soon, she was loudly whimpering, fucking the tentacle, doing her best to preserve this wonderful, hot sensation deep within her. A familiar tingle spread through her bloated stomach, and she looked down, suddenly enthralled by the vision of her abused cunt on the verge of orgasm. The tentacle pushed a final time, and, sensing her arousal, pulled out with surprising speed. The feeling of the rubbery member leaving her, stretching her as it left her empty, drove her over the edge, and Brynn was shaken by an intense orgasm. She inhaled deeply, then let out a long, shrill moan that quickly faded into a soft whimper. With another pulsating feeling of warmth, she squirted thick, yellowish juices, coating her thighs in the infested substance. She looked on in a mixture of absolute bliss and sheer horror, unable to quite hold on to the feeling of how wrong this all was. It just felt too good. Too right. As her body shook with the last spasms of climax, she inhaled deeply, then sunk down. Her ass and cunt splashed into the puddle of infested juices on the ground. Then, she lost consciousness.


End file.
